


Dream the Past: 一则采访

by Diana_thebirdhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_thebirdhouse/pseuds/Diana_thebirdhouse
Summary: 一则采访——关于圣芒戈治疗师、曾经的霍格沃兹学生艾莉尔·乔伊斯，以及她记忆中的西弗勒斯·斯内普。“……调皮鬼们讨厌他、背地给他起外号；学习不好的同学惧怕他的讽刺和扣分；聪明同学既畏惧他又钦佩他的学识；斯莱特林的学生看上去对他拥戴又敬畏；格兰芬多的同学则恨他恨得牙痒痒，因为总被他找茬；在课上要时刻祈祷不捅出娄子，课下在走廊里相遇也得小心不被他盯上。总之，他在那时的我们眼里不是凤凰社成员，不是双面间谍、战争英雄，也不是叛徒、食死徒、潜藏在邓布利多身边的害群之马与定时炸弹。只是不招人喜欢的魔药教授，一身黑袍阴阴沉沉的斯莱特林院长。”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dream the Past: 一则采访

**Author's Note:**

> *斯内普中心短篇，原著剧情走向，无CP  
> *有较多的原创人物描写  
> *伪纪实文学  
> *所有《哈利·波特》已有角色、地名等全部归罗琳。

**艾莉尔·乔伊斯，48岁，圣芒戈魔法伤病医院治疗师**

在霍格沃兹读书的那段时间，我和斯内普教授的关系不好不坏。我从小就想进圣芒戈工作，魔药一直学得还不赖，很少叫他抓住扣分和关禁闭的机会——不过也就仅限于此了。他教了我七年，从未正面给过我一句夸奖——这对你们来说并不是新闻，对吗？（笑） 站在你的坩埚前不置可否地冷哼一声，没有叱责，没有讥讽，当然也没有加分，就这样拂袖而去。这就是一个普通学生能从西弗勒斯·斯内普那里获得的最高荣誉，凡是被他教过的人都该明白。我既不奢求他的赞赏，也不在他课上惹是生非——所以我想，我们之间就是那种再平淡不过的师生关系。

我的学生时代夹在两次巫师大战中间，珍贵而短暂的安稳日子。我痛恨战争……不止是因为它残酷、野蛮、害人失去生命、与所爱之人死别……（深吸一口气）我讨厌战争年代的那种灰褐色气氛，就好像周遭的一切都被封进了那些褪了色的麻瓜电影，空气里也充斥着浓浓的雾气，化不开的窒息感，就像有成百上千只摄魂怪在你身边飘浮，你的大脑呐喊着叫你，手脚却被缚住。我在孩提时代曾短暂吸入过这样褪色的浓雾。我的母亲，她是麻瓜出身——你知道，那些食死徒恨她，恨她这种人，也同样恨着同她结婚的父亲，恨流淌着她血脉的我……所以战争打响后，全家都陷入了危险。爸妈一直提心吊胆地过日子，必要时我们甚至得东躲西藏。1981年我八岁，不懂什么食死徒和神秘人，却能看到母亲的笑容越来越少。一次，父亲去拜访朋友时带上了我，可我们只看到一座坍塌了一半的房子，房门大敞四开，屋顶上空悬浮着一只硕大的绿色骷髅，正在不紧不慢地向外吐蛇信……我们立刻回家了，那天夜里我因噩梦惊醒，听到爸妈房里传来压抑的哭声……

所以我很庆幸，当我坐上霍格沃兹特快时，和平时代已经来临。我几乎是一踏进学校的礼堂，就把那段灰暗的日子抛在了脑后。瑞贝卡——我在火车上认识的新朋友——父母都是麻瓜。她甚至不知道巫师界在几年前刚经历过一场恶战。我们一起吃巧克力蛙和比比多味豆，我给她讲爸爸种在花园里的泡泡豆荚，还有一些从肖恩叔叔那里听来的学校趣事，我们只顾吃啊，笑啊，然后讨论学院……我们都被分到了拉文克劳。直到现在我都忘不了分院仪式上，千百根蜡烛在星空般的穹顶飘浮，我在霍格沃兹度过了七年，唯独觉得初见礼堂时的灯光最为璀璨动人。

我第一次见到斯内普教授就是在那天。当时我正伸长脖子去看教师席，想瞧瞧我未来的教授们都长什么样——他就坐在麦格教授左手边，一言不发，黑发帘子似的垂在脸侧，仿佛自肩部同他的黑袍子融为一体，称得他皮肤越发苍白——当然了，往后十来年，自我之后的每一届学生，大家无不是看着这样的他度过了一堂堂难熬的魔药课。我毕业后听说有学弟学妹私下叫他“老蝙蝠”——但是，好吧，当时的我只觉得他就像一尊冷漠的雕像，表情阴沉地拒人千里之外，因为雕刻师忘记给他上颜色了（大笑）。

我，我们，即便当中有些人短暂地经历过战争侵袭，那时也不过是十一岁的小孩。调皮鬼们讨厌他、背地给他起外号；学习不好的同学惧怕他的讽刺和扣分；聪明同学既畏惧他又钦佩他的学识；斯莱特林的学生看上去对他拥戴又敬畏；格兰芬多的同学则恨他恨得牙痒痒，因为总被他找茬；在课上要时刻祈祷不捅出娄子，课下在走廊里相遇也得小心不被他盯上。总之，他在那时的我们眼里不是凤凰社成员，不是双面间谍、战争英雄，也不是叛徒、食死徒、潜藏在邓布利多身边的害群之马与定时炸弹。只是不招人喜欢的魔药教授，一身黑袍阴阴沉沉的斯莱特林院长。

短暂而安稳的日子……我像每一个和平年代的学生那样，努力学习，交许多朋友，在魁地奇球场的观众席上欢呼鼓劲——我不喜欢飞行，但看比赛还是挺缓解压力的——用不着担心黑魔标记骤然出现在家人朋友的屋顶。我说过，我从小就想去圣芒戈工作。魔药学是治疗师的必修课，而我只有在O.W.L考到优秀才能进入斯内普教授的高级班。十五岁那年的大部分记忆都与图书馆有关。过了宵禁时间，我在公共休息室继续挑灯夜战，同时在心里把斯内普翻来覆去地骂了成百上千遍——我太怕自己因为拿不到优秀而被迫断送掉治疗师之梦了……

**（她将视线投向窗外，不知何所指地微笑起来，然后停了好一会儿，好像在犹豫该不该继续说下去似的）**

瑞贝卡，还有宿舍里的其他姑娘，都被我折磨得够呛。最后我终于不满足于对着室友哭诉，在图书馆里一边背魔药笔记一边小声啜泣，满脑子都是活力滋补剂和缓和剂的复杂配置方法，没留意到宵禁时间过了。平斯夫人把我赶出自习区，我的泪水还没止住，就在回拉文克劳塔楼的路上遇到了斯内普教授……

——于是我吃了人生中第一个禁闭。因为我“蛮横自大地在城堡夜游”，还涕泗横流地对教授进行“言语攻击”……是的。（苦笑）在拐角撞见他的那一瞬间，我的情绪就彻底崩溃了。他还没开口，我就已经想象出上百把淬了毒的尖刀从他口中飞出来，只顾朝我扎过去——于是我不等他作出反应就自顾自崩溃起来，站在他对面，声泪俱下地控诉他把高级魔药课的门槛设得太高，真是刻薄恶毒、小肚鸡肠——慢上一拍的大脑总算责令我冷静下来，我发作完，大气都不敢出，发现空旷的走廊还回荡着我的吼声；而斯内普教授站在我面前，黑眼睛眯缝着，没有立刻说话，不知是纯粹有些无语，还是在考虑扣我多少分……这太尴尬了，我吓得小腿发软。“呃，先生……”——我大约是这么说了，磕磕绊绊地吐不出一句解释的话来。你很难对着刚被你吼过的教授解释自己只是考试压力太大，尤其当那个教授恰好是斯内普。他的嘴唇扭曲成一个危险的弧度——那是他嘲讽学生时最经典的表情——然后宣布拉文克劳被扣掉二十分，而我接下去的两个星期都要关禁闭。我狼狈不堪地被他押到公共休息室门口，一路上恍恍惚惚，沉浸在从此被他记恨的恐惧之中。直到回到宿舍，准备去洗洗脸再睡觉时，我才意识到自己的泪痕不知何时已经被他用魔杖清理掉了。

**（艾莉尔提出沏杯茶再聊。在她离开的那段时间里，我简单扫视了她的书架。在书架最顶层，两本封面簇新、仿佛只被翻过几眼的书落满灰尘，并排塞在不显眼的角落——丽塔·斯基特女士的《阿不思·邓布利多的生平与谎言》和《西弗勒斯·斯内普：恶徒还是圣人》。）**

好的……我们说到哪里了？嗯，后来我还是成功拿到了满意的O.W.L成绩，进入了治疗师所需课程的高级班，继续学习、泡图书馆、和同学打打闹闹——当然，还有时不时挨斯内普教授的数落。经历了走廊事件后，我一度不敢面对他，一想到不得不继续上两年魔药课就感到心惊胆战。直到我的活地狱汤剂得到了他的中等评价，我才松了口气——他依旧是我可以忍受的斯内普。毕竟，我说过，没有无端的讥讽与斥责，这就是一个普通学生能从斯内普教授那里得到的最高待遇了——更何况，我这个“普通学生”还曾在黑漆漆的走廊里对他大喊大叫过呢。

再之后就是毕业与工作。我成功进入了圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，在有经验的治疗师身边打了几年下手，终于在二十四岁那年成为了生物伤害科的见习治疗师。工作充实而忙碌，我与奇异病菌中毒科的同僚们共用着办公室，有很长一段时间，我的周遭都浸泡着一种浓浓的药水气味，不时还能听到金属搅拌的碰撞与坩埚沸腾的咕嘟作响。这让我回到了学生时代，回到霍格沃兹的地窖……我在魔药课堂上被点名提问，心脏狂跳、声音颤抖；我第一次配置缩身药水，在教授冷冷的注视下手忙脚乱地切无花果……这绝对算不上什么好记忆，可它历历在目，如影随形。真是不公平，不是吗？（笑）我是说，斯内普教授，他可能早就把我忘了。他有那么多学生，有那么多更重要的事情要处理……而我却还在这里，和您没完没了地回忆我的心理阴影，仿佛在谈论今天的午餐。

……

就这样，几年的和平日子过后，战争又开始了。

那是1995年还是1996年？圣诞节前夕，我的科室送来了一个男人，魔法部的职员，被巨蛇严重咬伤，鲜血淋漓。我已经做了几年的见习治疗师，可那样狰狞的伤口，我还是……他不由我主治，说实话，刚看到他伤势的那刻，我和好几个同事都觉得他恐怕回天乏术了。我们收治过的病人数不胜数，可唯独这一个，我至今还记得他失血过多后惨白扭曲的面孔——或许因为那是战争再次打响的一年，又或许……（沉默）

战争开始后，圣芒戈的魔咒伤害科很快人满为患，不得不从其他科室抽调人手——我就是其中的一员。医院里弥漫着似曾相识的气息——那种灰褐色气氛又回来了，我一度以为自己早已从那绝望的迷雾中全身而退。我不再作为小孩子面对这一切。我为中了恶咒的人熬制缓和剂，耳边回响着家属们的哭声与责问。那年，杰纳斯·西奇病房搬来了好几例新患，其中一个是个刚毕业的孩子，比我小不了几岁。他是麻瓜出身，被食死徒的拥护者用钻心咒折磨得失了常。我把补药一点点喂给他，他嗫嚅着我听不懂的名字，瞳孔涣散得看不清原本的颜色。这就是战争年代……当晚我挣扎着回到家，替母亲打点行装，劝她去了北美洲。瑞贝卡一家也躲出了国。送她去麻瓜飞机场的那天，我一度怀疑自己再会也见不到她了。

也是在那一年，我再次踏入了霍格沃兹——一个在校女生误触黑魔法物品，受了重伤，需要转到圣芒戈救治。城堡的烛火本该与记忆中别无二致，可不知怎的，也像是蒙了层纱一般朦胧黯淡。我跟随着一众老练的前辈走入校医院，疲惫得不想追问霍格沃兹校内怎会出现带有诅咒的黑魔法物品。麦格教授站在女生的床边，向我们简单地说明伤势。“——西弗勒斯已经尽力作了处理——”熟悉的教名骤然出现在对话中，我下意识朝着麦格教授点头致意的方向看去，斯内普教授站在校医院挡帘的阴影里，依旧是一身黑袍，及肩的黑发油腻腻的，带着深不可测的表情。他脸色发黄，脸颊微微地凹陷下去，比我毕业那年要憔悴了些。我意识到自己已经近十年没有见到过他，甚至已然超过了他刚刚教我们时的年纪。而在此之前，西弗勒斯·斯内普一直作为那个二十多岁的、年轻却惹人厌的刻薄教师形象根种于我的脑海，在我为病人熬制补药时透过空间与时光，用他冷漠乃至空洞的黑眼睛将并不存在的挑剔视线投向我的坩埚。

“我阻止了诅咒在她体内进一步传播，”他凝视着受伤女生双眼紧闭的脸，简短地补充道，“但黑魔法还是留下了实质伤害。”

他的声音和我记忆中的一样——低沉却传得很远。那个瞬间，我好像回到了11岁那年的魔药课堂。

我最后一次见到斯内普教授，是在霍格沃兹大战那天。

那时我刚好逃出了圣芒戈。

1998年的魔法界无异于人间地狱，魔法部被食死徒掌控了，就连医院也被摄魂怪包围。黑色兜帽下那些结着鳞片的冰凉手指……它们围在圣芒戈的出入口，审查每一个急需医治的巫师……有过好几个上了名单的麻瓜出身巫师在逃难时被击伤了，他们走投无路，想来找我们医治，却在医院门口被扭送走，而我们什么都做不了。 我那时受到了监视——是秘密监视，但我察觉到了——因为我“失踪”的母亲是麻瓜出身。他们逼我给受了伤的搜捕队员治疗，好证明我的“忠诚”，而与此同时，那些家伙的狐朋狗友可能在满英国抓我的同学、我的朋友，拿他们卖钱，把他们投入阿兹卡班，夺走他们的生命……我第一次为自己的职业感到屈辱。所以我决定了——逃吧！递辞呈没有用，高层恐怕也早已被食死徒渗透。我本想带上父亲逃离英国，却听到了伏地魔攻陷霍格沃兹的消息。

我和一起逃走的几个同僚当即决定去霍格沃兹支援——在那样一个年代，这是我们能想到的、最后的可以心无杂念救死扶伤的地方了。

……然后我们迎头撞向了残垣断壁和成堆的尸体。

我跪在昔日的学校礼堂，用颤抖的手给伤者止血，魔杖几近从我的手中滑落。我意识到自己表现得太不专业了——我是个参加工作多年的见习治疗师，早该见惯了伤痛乃至生死，哪怕承载我青春记忆的城堡礼堂坍塌如废墟，哪怕周围横七竖八地堆放着年轻巫师的尸体……一些学生正沉默不语地将他们摆在一起，还有更多的死伤者被运到我的身旁——我很抱歉，可我想不出其他动词了。 **（她沉默了一会儿）** 他们中的大部分我并不认识。我的社交圈早已固定在了圣芒戈，霍格沃兹相熟的同学也没几人加入凤凰社。虽然这样想让我觉得自己很可耻，但这是我唯一值得宽慰的地方。

然后我看到了——他们把一具黑发黑袍的尸体轻轻放入了死难者的队列。

西弗勒斯·斯内普躺在那里，脸色惨白，黑发毫无生机地向下披散着。除却透着空洞的双眼还微睁着外，他显得比我记忆中的任何时候都要平静。我注意到他的领口处——脖子上——有一对漆黑的巨大孔洞，几乎穿透了整个脖子。蛇牙的咬痕。那里一定曾涌出过致死量的鲜血，而如今都已干涸了，只留下模糊不清的深色伤口。

我有些不可思议地注视着他的黑袍子——大量血迹凝固在那里，让布料变得僵硬了。

“他已经死了。” 我听到了同僚的声音。这是一句废话，是对显而易见事实的无聊重复，对我们治疗师来说尤其如此，但我没有指出这一点，只是愣了一下。

“我知道。”我答道，“他教过我魔药。”

……

战争胜利后有许多我不感兴趣的事——采访、追忆、魔法部的权力更迭……我对这些东西一点兴趣都没有，更不想没完没了地回忆战争的噩梦，所以依旧缩回了恢复正常的圣芒戈，重新做起我喜欢的工作。但有些东西是圣芒戈也抵挡不了的，譬如预言家日报上篇幅冗长的报道——有关霍格沃兹大战，哈利·波特，邓布利多与凤凰社，还有，当然了，斯内普教授。

我花了一年的时间试图接受“我的魔药教授是个食死徒，还杀害了我最敬爱的校长，篡夺了他的位置”这一说法。之后，我又花了更多年去消化一个新的事实——“我的魔药教授是个战争英雄，冒着生命危险充当双面间谍。不仅如此，他还爱了救世主的母亲一辈子。”

这种感觉真是怪极了。我是说——我只是个再普通不过的学生，他口中“资质平庸的乔伊斯小姐”，甚至会在多年后再见时怀疑自己的魔药教授还能否认出我。而斯内普教授呢，在我眼里——和我的很多同学一样——也只是我们学生时代或是又敬又怕、或是恨得牙痒痒的可怕老师，用困难的作业和刻薄的话语折磨了一届又一届学生，然后成为我们在霍格沃兹生活的缩影之一，被毕业生们逐渐淡忘，却毫不在意地自顾自去钻研他的高深魔法——假若没有这场战争。对于我来说，无论是“英雄”还是“凶手”，把它们贴在自己老师身上都显得如此违和。

当然了，这不代表我觉得他不值得敬佩。光是想一想潜伏在神秘人——伏地魔身边这么多年……太了不起了。战争刚结束那年，为着要不要把他的画像挂进校长室，我听说魔法部的人同麦格教授还有波特他们争论了好一段日子。真是一群形式主义的人，那些魔法部的……他当然值得！不过，一想到斯内普教授的画像和一群老校长们挂在一起…… **（她像是想到了什么滑稽的场面似的，噗嗤笑了出来。在与艾莉尔对话的这几个小时里，我头一次感到她被真切地逗笑了，像个刚从霍格沃兹毕业的年轻女巫。）**

**（艾莉尔止住话头，品了一口茶。）**

说实话，在接到您的采访邀请时，我一度怀疑猫头鹰送错了信，毕竟我既不是名人，也没什么特别的故事……但说实话，在看腻了那些感天动地的爱情故事还有唯恐天下不乱的阴谋论后，我很感谢您会想到以我们这些普通学生的视角写一写他。

为了这次采访，我特意去翻了学生时代的日记（笑）。或许这就是为什么我昨晚破天荒地梦到了斯内普教授。

您问我梦到了什么？其实也没什么大不了的，只是我回到了十五六岁的时候，和瑞贝卡翘了课，在圣诞节前夕的校园场地上散步。小雪冷然地落下，我在梦中都感受到了凉意。斯内普教授站在我们面前，带着他经典的、嘲讽的冷笑看着我们俩。我老老实实地停下脚步，等着被他扣分——

可他什么也没说，一转身就消失在茫茫的雪中了。

FIN.


End file.
